


Peach Jam

by uhhicry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhicry/pseuds/uhhicry
Summary: “Holy shit. You think he knows. Hell, of course he knows! That’s like, the equivalent of a doting girlfriend.”“Shh, Minghao not so loud. You’re embarrassing.”Minghao cleared his throat, “Right my bad, but what are you going to do now? This might be your chance!”“I know, but I just can’t get over the fact that he knew about it, but said nothing!”Then something hits his forehead. He shoots Minghao a bizarre look. “Did you just throw your juice box at me?”“Yes, because you’re being dumb Wen Junhui."





	Peach Jam

**Author's Note:**

> not very proud of this one but it's more of a warm up story so im not too unhappy. I really like highschool aus. I was going to start a series, but then i realized i really dont have the time for that :((( maybe some time in the future when i overcome whatever kind of writing funk im in. anyways i hope you enjoy the fluff uwu

It was probably on one of the most hottest days in Korea when Junhui walked in on a sleeping Wonwoo. 

None of the windows were down, and the AC hadn’t been working at all, so everyone was in a sweat daze that day. Jun had forgotten to collect some documents from his teacher before he left, so he was rushing to get back to the classroom. That’s when he saw him, Wonwoo, peacefully sleeping on his desk.

Junhui had stopped in his tracks, afraid he would wake him up. The classroom was empty save for Wonwoo’s presence. Jun wanted to turn back and head towards the faculty office, but something about Wonwoo sleeping in a stuffy classroom left him feeling guilty. So, instead of leaving like he should have, Jun silently creeped over to the window next to Wonwoo and tried to open it as quietly as he could.

Jun had never really talked to Wonwoo, but during the times he had, he had found him extremely charming. Of course, you can’t get much out of small talk about class work, but something about the way the other smiled had Junhui’s heart racing. Wonwoo was a wonder worker for catching Jun off guard. One time, he had cracked the most ridiculous joke, and started laughing at himself for it. It was so out of character Jun was practically stunned. 

After opening the window, Junhui noticed an excessive amount of sweat on Wonwoo’s forehead. Even in this hot heat he had managed to fall asleep, albeit uncomfortably. Even though he knew he should leave, Jun couldn’t help but reach for his handkerchief in his pocket and gently wipe the sweat away. Wonwoo turned a little in his sleep, and scared Junhui so much he almost squeaked. 

Almost. 

Jun took that as a signal to leave. He checked one last time for Wonwoo’s comfortability before leaving. 

That day he had come clean to his feelings toward Wonwoo.

 

“You life is like one bad drama.” His friend Minghao remarks. Junhui pouts.

“Hey! I’m trying my best here.”

Minghao huffed out of his nose and sat back in his seat. “Listen Wen Junhui, writing a letter and then throwing it away is not progress. It’s a sad romantic movie.”

As bad as it sounds Jun had to agree. Everytime he tried to make a move, there was always a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him it wouldn’t work out. It got really annoying to deal with, but in the end the little voice was right. Junhui could never go through with anything. All he wanted to do was confess, but how would he when he doesn’t even know anything about Wonwoo? Isn’t that moving a little too fast?

“Listen, don’t let your conscious tell you what you can and can’t do. Do something about your feelings before you regret it.”

Junhui agreed. There had to be something. Some kind of situation that could get them closer to each other. If only some kind of situation would present itself. That would make everything ten times easier.

 

That situation comes sooner than expected. In a very, and Minghao calls it, spontaneous way. 

“Junhui, I believe this is yours.”

They were in the locker room getting dressed when Wonwoo walked up to him shirtless with a jersey in his hand. Junhui was beyond flabbergasted, moreso over the fact that the Jeon Wonwoo dared to talk to him while he was practically naked. 

“H-how-”

“I saw you drop it on your way out the classroom. Good thing we have the same gym class right?”

Junhui vaguely remembered him frantically packing up his notebooks so he could to get to gym on time. He really must’ve dropped it while he was rushing out of class.

“Thank you…” Jun manages to say. Never once really looking Wonwoo in the eye. The other must have not noticed his timidness, because he was already heading to his side of the room to put on his shirt before leaving. 

It’s weird, because Jun feels like he’s being stared at while the coach is giving out their daily routine. They always start with stretches, but Junhui was so focused on trying to pinpoint where the staring was coming from, that he doesn’t notice Wonwoo sneaking up on him from behind.

“Junhui!”

Jun jumped in surprise. He turned around, wide eyed as he stared at Wonwoo in disbelief.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He huffed out a laugh. “Want to be partners?”

He then realizes that everyone had already began stretching. Without much of an option or time to think Jun agrees, and soon he’s monitoring how far Wonwoo can reach his toes. He can’t go very far, to Junhui’s amusement. He accidently laughs.

Wonwoo frowns “Hey don’t laugh. It’s not that easy.” 

“Really now?” Junhui arches an eyebrow, smirk growing on his face. He takes the same position as Wonwoo and bends his back to reach his feet and then some more. Wonwoo gawks at him in amazement. Jun stands up with ease and wipes his shoulders. 

He’s secretly proud of being able to show off, but he tried to at least stay a little humble. 

“That’s…wow. How did you do that?”

“I’m part of the dance team.” Jun replies, although a little embarrassed. “We do stretches before each rehearsal.”

Wonwoo smiles in some kind of soft endearing way. Brown eyes turn soft as he says, “You must be an amazing dancer.”

Of course, Junhui reddens in the face. The comment had taken him by surprise. “You haven’t even seen me dance though…”

“Well I’d definitely love to. Do you have a performance coming up?”

What is happening? Was Jeon Wonwoo asking to come to one of his dance performances when they barely knew each other? This was definitely getting reported back to Minghao. Maybe even the whole dance team!

 

“And? What did you say?”

“Of course I said yes! He’s coming to the school to watch our performance!” 

Junhui and his dance crew had just finished rehearsing when he decided to tell them the news. Everyone was ecstatic, even the calm and collect Minghao.

Soonyoung squeals “How cute!” 

“Definitely a sign of interest Junhui. I say line and hook.” Chan says with the brightest smile on his face.

“Looks like you’ll be practicing a lot more than us if you want to impress your boyfriend.” Minghao bumps his elbow against his arm. Junhui’s cheeks become a light pink, “He’s not my boyfriend…”

Soonyoung's grin gets wider. He winks at Junhui, “Really? Cause at this point you guys are basically married. I mean, come on, a soft smile and a comment like that. Totally whipped.” 

Junhui smiles. He hopes Soonyoung is right. That Wonwoo really is interested in Junhui, and if he is, consider Jun a married man. 

 

It’s the night of the performance, and Jun is sweating. His friend and part time stylist Boo Seungkwan swats him on the head. “Stop all that profuse perspiration. It’s ruining your makeup.”

“Sorry, I’m just super nervous.” He tries to laugh it off, but it comes out strained. The thought of Wonwoo watching him in the crowd while Junhui dances was enough to give him stage fright. What if he couldn’t find him amongst everyone or he messes up. Who knows the possibility of tonight's performance. 

“You’ll do fine. I’m sure Wonwoo will think so too.” 

Jun watches as Seungkwan takes the last pin out of his hair and marvels at his work. 

“I mean how could he not when you look this good.” Seungkwan gives Jun a playful push on the shoulder. He laughs in return.

Despite having being nervous before, Seungkwan’s words of encouragement calmed him down. 

Soonyoung opens the door to the make-up room, “Junnie we’re up in five!”

“Alright!” Jun answers back. He stands up from his seat and takes a deep breath. 

“Knock ‘em dead.” Seungkwan says.

 

Knock them dead his butt. Junhui was like a deer in the headlights while standing on stage. Not only was he shaking, but he couldn’t see Wonwoo anywhere. There were too many people in the crowd to spot him, or maybe it was just the nerves. 

“Please watch our performance well!” Soonyoung exclaimed. Jun looks up frantically when he realizes that everyone was already getting into place. The lights dimmed and song starts to play.

Whether or not Wonwoo was here would have to be a thought for later. Junhui couldn’t let anything weigh him down during his performance. So, he immersed himself into his stage persona. Letting the rhythm of the song guide his movements. Junhui rolled his body to the beat, let his arms follow in fluid motion, practically staring down the audience with every chance he got. It wasn’t until the last minute of the song that he spotted a familiar face just a few feet away.

Wonwoo was watching him.

Junhui’s heart burst with excitement. He almost stopped dancing mid-song just to wave at him, almost, but he decided against it and continued to follow the choreography. Feeling more confident now that he knew Wonwoo was there, he pulled off the rest of his performance with elegance. He also may or may not of kept eye contact with Wonwoo all throughout the embarrassing body rolls they had to do for this performance.

At the end of it all the group were pretty satisfied with their demonstration. Soonyoung being extra proud of everyone’s charisma and character they showed on stage. All Junhui could think of was meeting Wonwoo after the show.

 

The main floor was absolute chaos. As Junhui was pushing through the crowd a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. 

“Found ya.”

Jun looked up to see Wonwoo with the brightest smile on his face. If hearts could do flips Junhui’s would be doing twenty simultaneously. 

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Junhui was sure his face was that of a tomato, but after remembering what kind of show he had put on for Wonwoo, it was hard not too blush. He inwardly apologizes to Wonwoo for being weird. 

“You were good,” Wonwoo breaks the silence, “like really good.” Was it just him or were Wonwoo’s cheeks red?

“Thanks…I practiced a lot.” Jun wants to say for you but decides against it.

Another princely smile graced Wonwoo’s lips. “Do you live near the school?”

Jun stared curiously at Wonwoo before answering, “Yeah, I usually walk to and from.”

“Can I walk you home then?” Junhui can't help but bit his lip. Oh my god, Wonwoo wants to walk Jun home. Anymore of these flings and he will be sure to lose it. “Sure.” is the only response he can give in his moment of shock. All it takes is Wonwoo’s soft smile and nose crinkle to lead Jun out of the school and onto the street.

 

It’s casual conversation from there. Jun and Wonwoo talk about themselves. Junhui is surprised to find out that Wonwoo has a little brother that he looks after. He tells the other excitedly that he has one too, and he cherishes him, maybe a little bit too much. It seems like Jun can’t seem to stop smiling whenever he’s near Wonwoo. Not only that, but being able to learn more about the person you like puts a pep in your step. 

“My house is just up here.” Junhui directs. Wonwoo hums as a reply. They reach the front door of his house, and before Junhui can say his reluctant goodbye Wonwoo speaks up. 

“Oh, I actually have something I’ve been meaning to give you.”

Junhui looks at Wonwoo curiously as he digs into his pocket. His heart races at the thought of Wonwoo having prepared a present to congratulate him on a good performance. However, to Junhui’s dismay, he pulls out something oddly familiar.

It takes him a minute, but then it hits him. All the memories start coming back.

It was the one thing he had forgotten to take with him that hot summer day. Junhui was so worried about waking Wonwoo up that he totally forgot the piece of cloth he had left next to Wonwoo.

It was his handkerchief.

The very same handkerchief he had used to wipe Wonwoo’s sweat off. The same handkerchief he had seemingly forgot on the panel of the open window. The same handkerchief that had his first name last initials embroidered on the back. 

“Thanks for that day by the way. It was quite hot in the classroom” Wonwoo says, a sly smile plastered on his lips. Something about that face screams I know and Jun does not like it. 

Wonwoo holds it out for Junhui, and with shaky hands he accepts it. “N-no problem.”

“Have a nice night Junhui.”

“Y-yeah, you too.”

And then he’s watching Wonwoo walk back. Junhui wishes he could just step into his house already, but his mother would worry if she saw his face a flushed red all the way to his neck and ears. 

 

“Oh my god he did what!” Minghao had stopped drinking his juice box to look at Junhui incredulously. Something about the whole situation had created a pit in Jun’s stomach, and he had to tell Minghao before he loses his mind. 

“Holy shit. You think he knows. Hell, of course he knows! That’s like, the equivalent of a doting girlfriend.”

“Shh, Minghao not so loud. You’re embarrassing.”

Minghao cleared his throat, “Right my bad, but what are you going to do now? This might be your chance!”

“I know, but I just can’t get over the fact that he knew about it, but said nothing!”

Then something hits his forehead. He shoots Minghao a bizarre look. “Did you just throw your juice box at me?”

“Yes, because you’re being dumb Wen Junhui. He didn’t bring up because he didn’t care! If anything he used it as an opportunity to become closer to you.”

It took a minute to process that, but when it did, Junhui’s cheeks were a bright red. The thought of Wonwoo approaching him with the intent of getting closer made him extremely happy. He got giddy just thinking about the possibility of that being true. Minghao waved his hand in his friend’s face. 

“Hello, Earth to the most dumbest boy on the planet.”

“Shut up Minghao.”

 

Gym class rolls around, and Junhui not sure if he’s ready to face Wonwoo or not. Turns out he doesn’t have a choice when Wonwoo comes over to greet him.

“Afternoon pretty boy.” 

“Pretty boy?” He repeats with a petulant lilt. Wonwoo hold his hand over his mouth to conceal a smile. 

“You look pretty even when you’re pouting. Truly the work of a pretty boy.” Junhui blushes at Wonwoo’s remark. What is up with him today? He takes off his shirt quickly and throws his jersey on. He looks down as much a possible to, hopefully, cover the redness of his face. Something tells him that Wonwoo isn’t buying it.

Just as he’s about to leave the locker room Wonwoo grabs his wrist. Jun gets a weird sense of dejavu.

“Want to walk home after school?” Wonwoo blurts. Junhui’s head shoots up at the sudden question, and he can’t help but let butterflies rise in his stomach. Their eyes lock and Jun smiles. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

 

Five years later

“Wonwoo come here. Look at these pictures Seungkwan sent me.” Junhui lifts his phone to show his boyfriend.

“Wah don’t show me those. We look so awkward.”

“Wasn’t this the day after we started dating? We were so cute back then.”

Wonwoo leans over the head of the couch to kiss Jun’s cheek. “You mean you were cute. When I asked you out highschool Junhui was a blushing mess.”

“Shut up.” Although Junhui can’t help but smile.

Wonwoo laughs and sits next to Jun. Junhui leans on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Then he lifts his head up and he glares at the other. “I never asked, when were you awake that day I opened the window for you?”

Wonwoo purses his lips as if he was contemplated on whether to tell Junhui or not. He turns his head to smirk at his boyfriend, “I guess from the moment you stomped your way into the classroom?” Junhui gasped and hit Wonwoo on the arm. 

“So you knew the entire time?!”

“I did.”

Jun hides his face behind his hands. Wonwoo can’t help but laugh and hold Junhui close to him.

“Happy anniversary you fool.”

“Yeah, happy anniversary.”


End file.
